The Unthinkable
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: He was gone. She was lost without him. Dazed by her pain. She didn't see the headlights coming. They didn't she her walking. They said it was a miracle she even made it to the hosiptal. What will the furture hold for them? Will he come home for her? Will she fight for them? Tradgedy has the power to bring people together and to pull them apart. What is in store for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gilmore Girls. Enjoy!**

He was gone. He was gone and she still couldn't get him out of her head. She just sat there frozen as she thought about everything she could have … no should have done to stop him. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She shouldn't have walked away from him. She shouldn't have let him walk away. They fought so hard to be together why the hell did she let it slip away so fast? She tried sitting on the bridge looking for comfort, but it was their spot. It just made everything worse as all the memories flooded back to her. She couldn't handle it. So, she left the bridge in a haze of tears. It was late in the small town she didn't think to look up before walking out into the middle of the empty street. She never saw them coming. The truck full of drunken teenagers celebrating their buddy's last night in town before joining the Navy speeding down the winding road, she never saw them. They were too busy singing along with the last pop hit to notice the fact that she was walking right in front of them. Navy boy himself was the one who lost control of the car hitting her before smashing into a group of trees that lined the road.

* * *

It was the most horrific sight that any member of the Stars Hallow police, firefighters, or paramedics had ever seen. Five of the brightest teens in the town were involved in the most horrific accident the town had ever saw. Two were dead on impact. One managed to walk away from it all. The driver of the truck who was thrust out of the car and through the windshield was rushed to the hospital. But, the most shocking was the young woman that was found on the other side of the street. No one could figure out how she got there. It was a miracle that she was barely hanging on when the police spotted her. As they placed her in the ambulance one of the officers was shocked at the face they saw hiding under all the bruises. "It's Lorelai's girl." He said as he looked at another one of the responders. As soon as the words came out of his mouth the lucky teen who was able to walk away from this broke out into tears. "No, not Rory, it can't be." He kept chanting as others tried to calm him.

* * *

These are the moments that parents dread. When they hear the sirens driving through town and can't figure out where their kid is. When the phone rings telling them to get to the hospital as soon as they can. They are moments you never think you would have to experience in your life. Lorelai Gilmore couldn't stop freaking out. The last time she got the call to come down to the hospital it came from her daughter. Why didn't this one come from her daughter? Why couldn't Officer Richardson tell her more? The whys didn't stop till she ran through the emergency room doors to see multiple police officers talking with doctors. She looked over and saw a familiar face sitting in a chair balling his eyes out. He had a cut on his head, but nothing that looked to horrible. "Dean, what is going on?" She asked him not having the patience to wait for another officer or doctor to hold a finger up to her.

"We didn't see her. No one saw her." He said in a mess of tears and panic.

"What do you mean no one saw her?" She practically yelled as tears started to run down her face.

"Ms. Gilmore." Someone said from behind her. She turned around to see one of the officers standing there.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked him.

"There was an accident. Your daughter was walking home and a truck hit her. She is in critical condition." Everything after that was a blur to her. She sat outside the glass window of her daughter ICU room watching doctor after doctor walk in and walk out. She didn't even look like Rory. She looked so helpless. Rory wasn't helpless, she was strong. She didn't even let herself think as she walked to a pay phone and dialed a familiar number. "Luke. I'm at the hospital. Rory was in an accident. I need you." She said into the phone chocking on her tears.

* * *

Luke tried to comfort Lorelai the best he could as they sat in the waiting room. They had to take Rory down to surgery. He wasn't sure what exactly they were doing. The only person they would talk to was Lorelai and she was able to explain anything right now. He hated watching Lorelai break down like she was, but he didn't want to look around the room. The only other people there were the other kid's parents. The kid who ran a truck into the girl who was like his daughter. The nurses who walked by acted like they were just waiting to see which one died first which angered him beyond belief. He was mentally cursing one of them in his head when he heard a phone ringing. He watched as Lorelai placed a phone on the table. He reached for it. "Don't bother they will just hang up without saying anything. Rory seems to think it might be Jess, so I took her phone and let her use mine." She said as she looked at him. He just grabbed the phone and walked towards the hallway.

"Hello." He said as he answered it. Nothing he could faintly hear breathing on the other line. "Jess if this is you; I really need you to say something right now." He said waiting for a moment for a response nothing. "Jess, I know how much you love Rory. I know that by now you are probably thinking about running back to her and honestly right now might be a good time for you to run back like you always do. There was an accident. They have her in the ICU, but it's not looking good." He paused again. He heard what almost sounded like crying on the other line. "Well, that's all I guess." Luke said before he hung up. He turned around to see Lorelai standing behind him.

"I need to call Christopher." She said as she took the phone from him. "Why did it have to be her?" She said as she started to cry again. "You never think it's going to be your kid." She mumbled out. He just took the phone from her.

"I'll call Christopher and your parents. Just … okay I don't know what to say here." He said as he hugged her.

* * *

It was a typical night. He had just got GiGi back to sleep after her two a.m. bottle when the phone rang causing her to wake up again. "I am going to kill whoever is on that phone!" Sherry screamed as she went for the baby. He just searched for the phone, but the answering mechine kicked on before he could find it. "Christopher, this is Luke, the guy from the diner … you know the one in Stars Hallow. Lorelai really needs you to come here. There has been an accident…" He just searched all over the room for the phone freaking out as he did so. "Rory was hit by a truck. They have her in surgery right now…so if you're listening just come to the hospital." The message ended with that. By that time he had gave up on the phone he was looking for his shoes.

"Sherry I have to go!" He yelled as he walked into the bedroom to see her holding their daughter.

"It's two in the morning." She complained as she glared at him.

"My kid was in an accident!" He snapped back as he tossed on a shirt and slipped into shoes before running out the door.

* * *

"You know I think after this they might not make me pay for the damage Jess did to their house." Luke whispered to Lorelai trying to cheer her up. He knew nothing was going to make happy at this moment. His goal was just to get her to stop crying.

"That's who this kid is?" Lorelai asked through her tears. Her last bunch of tears came when the doctors came out to talk to his family. It had apparently had been relatively good news. They said things like "Thank goodness." Even though Lorelai had heard one doctor say they had to take his hand. She would take anything though right now. She just wanted to know that her daughter was going to be okay. She needed her little girl to be okay. She needed to wake up and this all be a horrible dream, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. So, she would settle for okay. She didn't know what would happen if she lost that child.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be getting ready for her high school graduation. Trilling around the living room in her cap and gown. She was the valedictorian for crying out loud. He was supposed to be tearing up because his little girl is all grown up, not balling his eyes out because he was terrified of losing her. She looked so little hooked up to so many damn machines. What hit the most was the respirator that they had hooked up to her. His strong little girl wasn't even able to breathe on her own. They had said that it was because they had to repair her lung after one of her seven broken ribs punctured it. That's about the only thing any of the doctors told him that he understood. Or allowed himself to understand. He collapsed into his own little world when they started talking about the possibly that she may never walk again. He just couldn't accept that. He just placed his hand over his daughters and for the first time in what felt like a life time he prayed.

* * *

He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why he picked up that newspaper. That was until he looked down at it again and saw her picture staring up at him. He hopped on a plane the moment he heard she was hurt. He was just hoping that he wasn't too late. He knew leaving her was his biggest mistake the moment she got off that bus. He knew that he needed her. He knew he loved her more than words could ever describe. So, he ran. He ran from that newsstand all the way to the hospital. He stood there looking into her room. They told him only family was allowed in and the nurse just laughed at him when he said he was her brother. She looked so helpless. He watched as her father sat with her. He figured Lorelai wasn't far away. She probably would kill him on sight for even being there. He had hurt the only person that ever meant anything to him. He knew that he didn't deserve another chance. He knew that he should have never let himself walk away from him. He prayed that she might understand.

* * *

She hated Luke for dragging her home. She was fine sleeping in that uncomfortable waiting room chair and eating the overpriced crap from the cafeteria. She had to be close to her daughter. But, instead she was sitting in her daughters room looking at the cap and gown that she stood be wearing right now. She looked over at the desk to see her speech sitting there typed out and ready to be read to the Chilton graduating class, but it never will be. She just picked up the paper and slowly read the words her daughter had worked so hard to write. _Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds, and now that it's here I am sorry that it is. Because it means leaving friends who inspired me and teachers who have been my mentors. _Lorelai looked up for a moment tears in her eyes to see Luke watching her. "It's Rory's speech." She explained as she looked at him before looking back down at the paper just skimming the rest until she reached a part that brought more tears to her eyes. _But, my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend. The dazzling woman who from which I receive my name and my lives blood Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any ideal that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whoever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun, book and music, unflagging in her effort to give me role models from Jane Austin to Patty Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years I don't know if she realized the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you mom, you are my guide post for everything._ "It's a really good speech." She said as Luke walked over to her. He just sat down next to her on the bed whipping away her tears. He sat there with her as she cried herself to sleep. As he got up and moved her so she would be more comfortable he saw a piece of paper sticking out from inside the pillow. He noticed the scribbled writing. He had said goodbye after all. He had written a note. Luke let himself wonder if Rory knew that the paper was there or if was still in its original place. Either way it changed his view on the situation.

* * *

Luke felt a sense of relief when he walked into the hospital waiting room to see Jess laying a crossed a row of chairs with his coat laying over him. "Wake up." He said as he walked over and nudged his nephew. Jess just opened his eyes before sitting up.

"Is something going on?" He asked as Luke took the seat next to him. Luke just pulled the letter he found earlier out of his pocket.

"I found this under her pillow." Luke said as he handed the younger boy the letter. He watched as Jess looked down at the paper for a moment. "I didn't read it passed I am sorry and you should hate me." Luke finished.

"I thought she would have thrown it away as soon as she got it." He said as he looked up at his uncle before looking down. "No one will tell me what is going on. Why isn't she a wake? What's the deal with all the machines? Just tell me something." Jess said as tears began to fall down his check as he looked at his uncle.

"She has broken ribs. She had to have surgery last night because one punctured her lung. Lorelai said something about monitoring her brain waves. They have her sedated… Jess they say … she might not be able to walk again." Luke replied as he looked down. It was a hard sight to watch. No one had ever seen Jess break down before like Luke did. But, before he knew it Jess did what Jess does when things get rough he left. He was in such a hurry he didn't even see that something fell out of his coat pocket as he left. Luke just bent down and picked up the small box realizing what made Jess come back. Luke could tell that Jess had feelings for Rory; he didn't think it was so much that there would be a velvet ring box involved yet.

* * *

He walked around town looking for a place to think, but everything thing in this town reminded him of her. They went from being so happy. She was going to Yale, preparing for graduation, and now this. He wasn't sure how to handle it. Somehow he ended up back at the diner. Walking up to the apartment gave him a strange sense of 'this is where you belong'. He just sighed as he walked into the apartment. All he could think about was going to sleep, when he saw Luke sitting at the table with something small in his hand. "We need to talk." Luke said as he looked at Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess just stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. He didn't know what was going to happen. He knew that everyone was going to call him crazy. Hell, he was crazy. He was crazy in love with a beautiful blue eyed girl. He was crazy enough to tell himself that she was too good for him. He was crazy enough to buy that ring the minute she chose Yale over Harvard. He was crazy enough to believe that she did so they could still be close. He was crazy for letting everything get to him. He was crazy for leaving. He just sat down a crossed from Luke and said simply "So, talk then."

"This is an engagement ring; want to explain to me what the hell it was doing in your coat?" Luke asked as he held up the tiny silver ring. He took a moment to think about what to say.

"Isn't that what you do when you find someone you can't stand to be away from, someone you can talk to, someone who can see you as the person you are and yet still love you? Don't you buy a ring, ask a question, take a walk, say some vows, eat some cake." Jess replied as he looked down at the table tracing his fingers along the pattern of the tablecloth.

"Jess I know in your head this seems like a way to win her back after leaving…" Luke started to say before Jess cut him off.

"I have had that sitting in my pocket since she told me about Yale." He said as he looked at Luke. "The whole not graduating thing and then Jimmy showing up screwed everything up."

"This means a commitment. It means no more running and trust me it is going to be a long bumpy road before that girl will ever be all the way back to normal after this. You have to know that you can handle that, before you ever even think about this." Luke said as he held up the ring.

"No shit." Jess said as he got up from the table.

"Now where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To go see Rory." He replied as he snatched the ring out of Luke's hand.

"Visiting hours are over!" Luke called after him.

"I'll break in if I have to!" He shouted back.

* * *

Jess felt like crying as he walked into Rory's room. He was still in shock how he managed to sneak in passed the nurses, but at what point could any of them been able to stop him. "Hey it's me." He said softly as he pulled a chair up to her bed. "You're probably surprised that I came back, but I can't be without you. I was only in California three days and I was miserable. You know I never said it to you, but I love you." He said as he placed his hand over hers gently. "Things are going to be different from now on. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend in the whole world, but from now on I will be everything you want me to be. Everything you need me to be." He said as he looked at her. It was hard for him to see her this way. "It wasn't a football … it was a swan. I swear that's the only thing I ever flat out lied to you about. And I know that you are the one that egged my car, but I thought it was cute. And I listened to that message even after you told me not to. It made me realize you were worth more than anything." He said as he looked at her. "I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. We can get through this. I promise you." He said softly choking back his tears as he gently stroked her hand.

* * *

Lorelai couldn't believe what she saw when she walked into her daughter's hospital room. She had to watch as her Rory moped around for days after that punk left and now he was back. Laying there with his head sitting next to her hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she poked Jess. "How the hell did you ever get in here?" She asked as he stared at her.

"The night nurses don't do a good job." He replied as he sat up and looked at her.

"That might be true, but the day nurse says its family only." A nurse said as she stood in the doorway. Jess just looked down hurt for a moment.

"He is family." Lorelai said as she placed her hand on his shoulder holding him down in the chair. The nurse just looked at her for a moment. "He's her fiancé." Lorelai finally added with a smile. "You wouldn't want to break up young love, would you?" She asked the nurse. Who in return just rolled her eyes and walked away. He looked at Lorelai for a moment trying to figure out what Luke told her. "God you can relax. I'm not going to force you to marry my daughter after sitting her all night. I pulled that from the movie Rory likes. The one were the lonely chick saves the guy and then falls in love with his brother." He just looked at her like she was crazy. Not wanting to admit that he actually knew the name of the movie. After all Rory liked it, of course he had seen it. But, it's not a movie that any guy would openly admit that they have seen to Lorelai Gilmore. He knew that if he did she would never let him hear the end of it. He just looked at Rory as Lorelai pulled a chair up on the other side of the bed. He wished he could take the pain from her. God knows he deserved it. She didn't deserve this. She was perfect. The girl didn't have a single bad bone in her, yet here she was. "She looks like she has more color today." Lorelai mumbled as she looked at him. He didn't have the heart to tell her he thought it was just the yellowing color of forming bruises. He wanted to believe it too. He wanted to believe that she was looking better, but he couldn't see it. All he could see was his angel broken and bruised. He found himself just nodding to Lorelai wanting to comfort her.

"Luke is probably wondering what happened to me." Jess mumbled as he looked at Rory again. He felt as if he could leave her here with Lorelai and he had a lot of things to work out still. "And I know she is in good hands now. Just call the diner if anything happens." He said as he got up. Lorelai just nodded as she watched Jess gently bend down and touch his lips to her daughter's forehead. She heard him softly mutter "I love you" before he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door.

"Umm…Jess could you do me a favor?" Lorelai asked stopping him from leaving. "Chris is crushing at my house for a while. Can you take him something to eat?" She asked never looking up from her daughter's bed.

"Sure." Jess replied before he left. He could help but think about why Lorelai would be like that. Why would she be nice? If anyone deserved to hate him it was her and Rory. And Rory wasn't in a position to do anything about it. Why did the Gilmores have to be so damn hard to read? He knew he probably would never know that answer, but he still wondered.

* * *

"Okay this is how this is going to work kid; you're not allowed to give up. I know you. You're a Gilmore and you love to fight. So, you need to fight with everything in you." Lorelai said as she looked at her daughter. It seemed silly to think that she actually heard the words. Then again she wasn't sure if she was saying them to her daughter or to herself. She needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be fine, but even when they did she couldn't believe them.

"You don't need to worry about her." Lorelai heard a familiar voice from behind her. She just looked behind her to see her father standing in the door way. It was the first time in years she was actually glad to see her father. She wasn't sure if her parents were going to come after the fight they had when she paid them back for Chilton. Then again this was the great white light of the Gilmore clan hooked up to all these machines.

"I'm glad you are here." She choked out as she started to cry again.

"Well, my daughter needed me." He replied as he walked over to the chair that Lorelai found Jess sitting in that morning.

"Don't you mean granddaughter?" She asked as she looked at him. He just reached over the bed and grabbed on to Lorelai's hand.

"No. Rory needs me sure, but right now you need me more." He said looking at his daughter. It was the first time in years that she saw love in her father's eyes even if it was matched with pain. "Your mother will be here soon. I left her fighting with the nurses over the bunch of sunflowers she insisted on buying." He said as he let go of her hand and sat back in the chair.

"Flowers aren't allowed on this floor." Lorelai replied as she whipped her tears.

"Try telling your mother that." Richard replied with a laugh.

* * *

Jess walked into the diner to hear fighting coming from upstairs. From what he could make out it seemed like Luke was in the process of dumping his girlfriend. There was something about a cruise and a whole bunch of 'Oh of course you would. Anything thing for Lorelai'. He just hurried to put together a box to take to Chirs. Rory hadn't talked much about her father. They only really had one conversation about him, right before her sister was born.

"_I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to, but I feel like he is being like 'opps I screwed up on this child, so let me make things right with this one'." _He remembered how hurt she looked that night. Part of him wanted to punch the man who made her feel like that in the face. But, after watching him with her the night before he couldn't think about it. He knew too well that people screw up, so he just found himself knocking on the Gilmore's front door.

"Hello." Chris said as he answered the door staring at Jess for a moment. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Lorelai told me to bring you some food, so I brought you some food." Jess replied as he held up the box.

"That's enough food for twelve … fine six and one Lorelai." Chris said as he looked at the box.

"You'll thank me later." Jess replied as he handed over the box. "There is a box of pasta in the cabinet above the stove from ninety-three."

"Come in. You look like you haven't eaten in days." Chris said as he walked into the living room. Jess followed him not knowing what he was thinking. He just looked around the room. Trying not to think about how everything in the house made him think about Rory. "You know Rory told me a lot about you. When she calls it seems like all she talks about." Chris said as he sat down on the sofa. He couldn't help, but think that it was going to be a long night as he sat down next to her father.


	4. Chapter 4

He waited what seemed like a forever for this moment. Even if it only days. He waited on pins and needles for this to happen. He hoped, prayed, and dreamt about this moment. Yet, this moment in particular scared him more than any other moment in his life. He didn't know what was going to happen. She could wake up and hate him. She had every right too. After all he bailed. He just up and left again without saying goodbye. Or she could wake up and need him as much as he needed her. His mind went into a panic the moment the phone call came. He found himself overthinking everything that was going on as he ran back to the hospital, as he ran back to his Rory. Luke met him in the waiting room. "She is talking with the doctors right now." He said with pain as he looked at his young nephew. Jess tried not to freak out by the tone of the words, unsure of what was going to happen he just sat down and looked at the older man next to him.

"What is going on?" He asked as he looked at the floor bracing for the worst.

"She … her legs … she still can't feel them … they just won't move." The older man answered as he looked down not wanting anyone to see him start to cry. "Other than that she seems to be improving." The shakiness of his voice let pain he was feelings come through his hard shell. Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had spent a week telling himself that she would be the same old Rory again as soon as she woke up, but he had no such luck. He didn't know how to make this easier on her. He didn't know anything. She didn't deserve this. He couldn't help, but curse the world in his head. She didn't deserve to ever feel pain like this. "She was asking for you." Luke said as he looked up for a moment.

* * *

Children are supposed to want to latch on to their parents when something bad happens. She always believed that. Maybe that is why it felt like a knife was being thrust into her heart every time her daughter opened her mouth and asked for Jess. She cursed the copy of The Fountainhead and the box of playing cards that gave it away that Jess was even there. She had to sit there and watch her daughter cry for an hour after talking to the doctors. But, as soon as she found a way to control her tears, she just looked up at her mother and asked "Is he here?" She didn't get why she needed to see him so bad. But, she just nodded before leaving the room to get him. She couldn't hate him as much as she used to. He sat there every night watching Rory. She could tell how much he cared for her. It just didn't feel right.

"Jess she wants you." She managed to say as she stared at the young man who was sitting in the waiting room with everyone else who had gathered around when the news that she was awake came. He just nodded as he got up and started to walk away. "I don't know why she had to talk to him so bad." Lorelai said as she looked at Luke. He had been her rock though all of this, the one person who was always there. He gave up his summer plans and the first girlfriend he had since Rachel left for her.

"She is probably just confused. You just need to understand that this is something she needs. You probably will never be able to understand why." Luke replied as he got up and wrapped his arm around her leading her towards the hallway. "Why don't we go get you some coffee? It's been almost four hours since your last cup." He said as he looked at her.

* * *

He wasn't sure what she was going to say as he walked into the room. He just smiled at her as he walked towards her bed. He was shocked when she smiled back at him. "You're back." She said softly as he sat down in the chair that had been sitting next to the bed.

"It was stupid of me to leave." He replied as he looked at her. "I know you probably hate me for leaving, but I just need you to understand that I know it was the biggest mistake in my life and that I will never do it again. As long as you are willing to give me another chance." He said as he reached to touch her hand like he had been over the last week as he practiced what he would say to her. She just stared at him for a moment. Her blue eyes just scanned him for a moment.

"You're here now." She replied as she looked at him. "Come here." She said as she patted a spot on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you am I?" He asked before he softly sat where she told him.

"You're fine. I just need you here with me right now." She said as she started to cry. He just reached out and whipped her tears away.

"Everything is going to be okay Ror." He whispered as he looked at her.

"I want to believe that." She said as she started to cry harder. It killed him to see her hurting like this. He didn't know what to do.

"I love you." He whispered wondering how she would react. But, she just kept crying.

"Don't leave." She choked out as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied as he moved closer to her trying not to think too hard about everything. If he thought about it he would break down too and then how could be strong for her. He knew that he just had to be strong for her.


	5. Chapter 5

She had been a dazed since she woke up. He had been waiting for her to break down. Even Rory wasn't strong enough to hold everything that he knew had to be running through her head. So, he wasn't surprised when his phone rang at one in the morning. He didn't even get a chance to say anything before she started rambling. _"What if I want to borrow a book from you? I won't be able to walk up to the apartment and get it anymore. Oh god, I won't be able to get into Luke's. I will never have coffee ever again. I can't live without coffee." _Part of him wanted to cry when she was like this. The other part of him had to stop himself from laughing. It was all becoming real and all she could think about was her coffee.

"Rory I promise you I will make sure you have coffee." He replied as he sat up in bed looking around the room for a moment. "And if you want to I will give you every single book I own. Just breathe."

"_Nothing is ever going to be the same again." _He could hear the pain in her voice. He could tell she was crying. He wondered for a moment what happened to the girl who told him she was going to walk again. She sounded like she had given up her goal.

"No it won't, but if I have anything to do with it … it's going to be better than before." He replied softly as he looked at the picture of her he had sitting on his nightstand. "I promise." He said as he looked at her blue eyes staring back at him from the frame.

"_Dodger." _She said softly on the other line as he saw Luke walk towards him.

"Ror, I am sorry, but I should go. I woke Luke up. I love you and I promise I will be there as soon as I am allowed to…with coffee." He said into the phone as he looked down at the bed.

"_Six hours is a long time." _She said on the other line before adding a soft _"I love you" _and then hung up.

"You look like hell." Luke mumbled to him before walking back to his side of the small apartment. Jess just closed his eyes and thought about how he was going to get the good coffee passed the nurses. But, he knew he could find a way. He would do anything for Rory.

* * *

She watched as the minutes changed on the clock that rest on the table next to the bed. She knew that the Nazi nurses weren't going to let him in before actually seven, so once the clock reached six fifty nine she held her breath. When he said that he would be there as soon as he was allowed he was always there right at seven not a minute later, but she still had that thought in the back of her mind. The one where he doesn't come and leaves again without saying goodbye. "You know staring at the clock won't change the time." She heard his voice from the door way. She just turned and smiled at him. Sure enough he was standing there in the doorway, cup of coffee in hand just smiling at her. "You got coffee!" She squealed in a whisper as she held her hands out like a child wanting to be picked up.

"I promised, didn't I?" He said as he walked over handing her the coffee as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Lorelai was running out the door with a bag full of things for Rory looking at her watch every other minute. Rory was going to be so mad that she was running late. She was half way to the jeep when her cell phone started ringing. "I hate the world!" She yelled as she dropped her bag in attempt to answer the phone. "Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling." She said into the phone as she answered it reaching to pick up everything she dropped.

"_Lorelai, you need to come down to the market and get these crazy people to stop!" _Taylor Doose's voice rang with anger on the other line. _"No put that back!" _She heard him yell before he hung up.

"I don't have time for this." She said as she walked towards the car.

* * *

"So we are waiting for your mother to come?" Jess asked Rory after the third nurses of the morning had come down and asked if she wanted to go sit in the rec room. She had that privilege since they moved her to the therapy floor. She had hated being there. She didn't want their help, but she did like not being stuck in the room anymore.

"Yeah, she was going to help me take a shower." Rory replied as she smiled at Jess. "I don't know how you can stand to be near me right now. I must stink." She added. He just laughed for a moment.

"Nope you still smell like coffee and raspberries." Jess replied still laughing at her.

"Well I guess that is one step above the smell of hamburgers and cigarettes." Rory replied as she smiled at him. "I thought you quit by the way."

"Yeah well I need something to stop me from ripping Kyle's head off because my girlfriend is in the hospital." He replied as he took her hand in his.

"Oh." She replied as she looked at their hands.

"I will quit again as soon as you get out, okay." He said as he looked into her blue eyes. "I know hate that I smoke."

"You could get lung cancer or collapse your lung." She mumbled to him. "That would make me sad."

* * *

Lorelai ran into Doose's wanting to kill someone when she saw Kirk and Jackson standing in an aisle with tape measures fighting with Taylor. "You are not going to be moving my shelves!" Taylor yelled as he looked at Jackson. "Lorelai thank god you are here stop these people."

"What do I have to anything to do with this?" She asked him.

"Luke called and asked me to build a ramp outside of the diner for Rory and then Kirk brought it to my attention that she wouldn't be able to get around the market, so we are trying to move the shelves around so she can." Jackson said as he looked at Lorelai. She was touched that Luke would be that thoughtful.

"Tell them to stop." Taylor said as he looked at Lorelai.

"I think it's a good ideal." She said as she looked at him. "I don't want Rory to feel out of place when she gets home. None of this was her fault. So sorry if it is too much for you to move shelves over an inch, but blame it on your bag boy and his idiotic friends." Lorelai said coldly as she looked at Taylor. "Now I have to go. My kid needs me."


	6. Chapter 6

The hardest moment in a parent's life has to be the moment they realize they aren't needed anymore. She felt like she was going to lose her mind with every little task that Rory asked Jess to help her with. It was hard to think that punk could be the one spending the rest of time taking care of her daughter. He didn't even deserve her. She wasn't sure what caused Rory to take him back so easily. Sure they cared for each other, but it was just a high school fling. There was no way that either them actually were planning for a future together. But, the more Rory was around Jess the more she became Rory again. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that. So, she just sat there keeping her opinions to herself. She had a weird since of comfort in the fact that Rory didn't trust Jess enough to let him help her shower. That seemed like all she needed her mother for anymore. "You know we need to spend out thank you cards for all these flowers." Rory said as she looked up at her mother as she maneuvered her wheelchair around the small hospital room.

"Do you do that? I mean … I will get right on that." Lorelai replied as she watched her daughter grab Jess's jacket off the bed before heading towards the door. She knew that he daughter wanted to spend time in the rec room before her physical therapy. Rory hated just sitting in the room. She liked to interact with people or even just see different walls. "Now what was the Bop It for?" Lorelai asked as she followed her daughter out into the hall.

"I thought it would help Lena with her reflexes. She wanted something that would be fun instead of the stupid finger tapping exercise." Rory replied as her face lit up when they got to the rec area. Lorelai saw what caused her daughter to react that way. Her hoodlum was waiting for them. She tried to ignore the fact that Jess was there and focus on the fact that her daughter was still the same old caring Rory. It tickled her that her daughter would think about someone else when now more than ever she had all right to think about only herself right now.

"Ah." Lorelai replied. "Well, sweets I have to go. Sookie and I have a catering job today." She said with a frown as she looked at her daughter.

"I will see you after work." Rory replied softly with a smile.

* * *

He loved moments like these. Sometimes he would lose himself in their game of cards and forget where they were. It felt like a Friday night camped out in front of the Gilmore's sofa, but then he would look down and see the chair she was in. It brought him back to reality. "So, I won't be here until three tomorrow." He said as he shuffled the cards again not wanting to look at her face. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes.

"Oh…Luke making you work?" She asked showing her disappointment.

"No. I signed myself up for summer school. This way I can graduate in December instead of May." He said as he looked at her. A smile overcame her face again. She reached out and touched the side of his face.

"Come here." She said as she leaned in towards him. He just smiled as he leaned in and touched her lips with hers. "I love you." She whispered to him as they pulled apart. "And I am so proud of you."

"Must be something to be young and in love." One of the nurses said as they came and sat down with the couple. It was one of the few nurses that he could stand. She didn't look at Rory like she was helpless. "I need your dinner order sweetie." She said as she slid a piece of paper towards Rory.

"I can't wait till I am out of this place. I want a Luke's hamburger so bad." She said as she looked around for a pen. He didn't even notice that she was had his jacket on her lap until she started going through the pockets. Actually, it wasn't until she looked up at him holding the ring box that he had been carrying around in his pocket. "Jess what is this?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. He just sat there staring back into her eyes slowly freaking out in his head. This is not how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to find the ring. He was going to take her to their spot after she got out of this place, after he got his life more on track. But, there he was frozen as everyone in the room looked at the couple.


	7. Chapter 7

He just took the box out of her hand and opened it up before sitting it on the table in front of them. He watched as her eyes got wide when she looked at the diamond ring that rested in the box. "I wanted this to be more special. I should have put the ring in my sock drawer or something. I should have known that you were going to find it … especially after Luke did." He said as he looked down at his lap. He was rambling … that was supposed to be her thing. But, then again that just shows how much she had rubbed off on him. That and the fact that he was actually going back to the hell known as Stars Hallow High.

"Luke found it?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes. He felt like pounding his head into the table right then and there as her eyes pierced his soul. Everyone in the damn place was waiting for him to answer that only made it worse.

"I fell out of my pocket the night I got back. I was sitting in the waiting room and then he finally told me how bad you really were. I freaked out and left. I didn't even see it fall." He explained as he looked at her.

"You almost lost my ring?" She asked with a laugh. He couldn't help, but to smile at the way she said 'my ring'. It was like she said yes before he even had a chance to ask her.

"I didn't care about that silly ring then. All I could think about was being there for you, but they wouldn't let me." He said as he looked at her. He placed his hand gently on the side of her face. "It killed me to see you in so much pain and I couldn't do anything. I love you more than anything in the world. Hell, I didn't know what it meant to love till I met you." He said softly as he looked in her eyes. Her smile just got bigger as he talked before disappearing as she clearly started to think.

"How long have you had this for?" She asked as she looked down. He knew what she was thinking. He knew that she didn't want him to do this out of pity or just to make things right after he left her.

"Since I knew that Yale was 22.8 miles away from here." He answered simply. She smiled at him again. It seemed like forever before she said anything.

"So, when are you going to ask?" She asked with a laugh.

* * *

Lorelai busted into Luke's clearly in a bad mood and in desperate need of coffee. It was so obvious that he met her at the counter with a cup of coffee. "You look just peachy." Luke mumbled to her.

"Yeah well you would too if your kid was in some good damn chair, and you were being replaced by a James Dean wannabe. Why doesn't Rory see that he is just going to leave again? Oh, and there is the fact that I can't buy the Dragonfly anymore. Lifes a bitch. Right, that is an understatement." Lorelai rambled as she stared at her coffee. "Where's my Danish?" She asked as she looked up at him. He just walked away and grabbed her a cherry Danish.

"Here." He said as he placed it in front of her. "I would get used to Jess being around, if I were you by the way. I have a feeling that he isn't going to be leaving anytime soon." Luke said as he looked at Lorelai.

"Right, he had something great with her and he bolted. He did it once he will do it again." She huffed. She knew she was right. He was just like Chris. She was just thanking god that Rory wasn't as dumb as she was. She couldn't handle it if he left her with a kid.

"No he isn't…" Luke said before he lowered his voice. "I think he is going to propose." He said as he looked her in the eyes. No, no, no those words did not just come out of his mouth. Her daughter could NOT marry that punk. That just wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to lose her daughter to someone who will only hurt her even more. "And he reenrolled in school on his own will. They are meant for each other Lorelai." He added.

"No, he isn't the one. He is just her bad boy phase." She snapped as she got up.

"You didn't pay!" He called after her.

"Put it on Jess's tab!" She yelled back bitterly as she thought about this more. She wanted to kill that dumbass child. She wanted to bash his damn head in.

* * *

He just laughed a little. "Well, I was going to wait till you were out of here. I wanted to take you down to the bridge. That's where I fell in love with you, but somehow I have a feeling you aren't going to let me wait that long." He said as he looked at her.

"If you really want to wait you can." She said as she closed the ring box and pushed it towards him. He didn't know if she realized that she was pulling her pout out or not. He would do anything for that pout.

"No, I can't." He said as he picked up the box kicking the chair he was sitting on back as he got down on one knee. He just sat there trying to make the words in his head come out of his mouth. It was scarier than he ever pictured it being.

"Jess you do realize that you have to verbalize here?" She whispered to him as he stared into her eyes.

"Marry Me?" He asked as he looked at her. He saw the first tear roll down her face and started to freak out. Maybe he missed read everything. Maybe she was going to say no. But, then as more tears fell she just nodded her head causing him to smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you." She mumbled to him before he moved to touch his lips against her.

"I love you too." He replied with a smile. "I always will."


	8. Chapter 8

_She ran her hand down the lace of the white gown as tears formed in her eyes. She was getting married. Her Dodger was going to be her forever. "See those genes of mine paid off. You look like a princess babe." Her mother said as she walked up behind her._

"_She should just think about how much this all is costing." She couldn't help, but smile at her father's words. Chris had a way of always just being … well Chris. "You ready Kid." He asked as he took her hand. Before she knew it she was staring down the aisle of the church. Her Dodger standing at the other end, smiling at her even though she knew he was probably cursing her in his mind for making him wear some silly suit. She tried not to cry as she starts to walk down the pathway holding on to her father for dear life. Yet, still she hit the ground. It felt like a truck had hit her there was so much force that pushed her to the floor. When she tried to get up she couldn't feel her legs. She was stuck there on the ground with everyone watching. _

She woke up with tears falling down her face. Realizing that even this great glimmer of happiness wasn't going to be the way she always wanted it to be. She wouldn't be able to walk down the aisle to her love and it killed her. She looked the ring. She was in love with how much thought that Jess put into picking it out for her. It looked almost like a snowflake and he knew how much she loved the snow. She got that from her mother. Her mother … she hadn't even got to tell her mother yet. She wanted to do it when it was just the two of them. Wanting to keep Jess out of harm's way and really just wanting that mother-daughter moment. She picked up the phone by her bed and dialed the number she had memorized years ago. "Mom I need you." She said though her tears to the sleepy voice on the other line.

* * *

Luke watched as his nephew got ready for his first day of summer school. He couldn't figure what happened the night before, but since Jess got home that night he had actually seemed happy. Then as he sat at his kitchen table it hit him. "You did it, didn't you? Asked her?" He asked as he watched the younger man. Jess just smiled at him for a moment.

"She said yes." He replied as he grabbed a book off the bookshelf on the other side of the apartment. Luke couldn't help, but smile he was happy for the young couple. "I really need to get out of here." He said as he pointed at the door.

"Right, school." Luke mumbled. "Tell Rory congrats for me tonight." He replied as he watched Jess open the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in the doorway of the hospital room that she had become too familiar with during the last few weeks she knew what was going on. Her daughter was asleep now, but she was in tears earlier when she picked up the phone to a late night phone call. It was never good to get those late night phone calls, especially when your child is in the hospital. As pissed as she was when Luke gave her the heads up before and as much as she hated the punk who was stealing her daughter away, she was relieved when she saw the ring on her daughter's hand. I could be worse and then she finally realized maybe it wasn't the worse thing to happen. God, Luke had a freaking point. Damn.

She just sat down in the chair next to her daughter's bed and let a tear fall down check. She was prepared to lose her daughter to the unknowing of New Haven. After she finished Yale, no one was going to be able to hold her back. She was going to have the world. And now she was giving … no she wasn't giving it up, it was stripped away from her. Now there was no Yale, nope just that damn wheel chair and what admittedly was a beautiful diamond ring. She was trying to fight back the tears when she felt her daughters hand grab hers. "Don't cry." Her daughter's voice was weak and it scared her that someone who was always that strong was so … weak.

"You scared me. And you know what I told you about scaring Mommy?" She was trying to be happy, but she just couldn't. Not everything that had been going on.

"I just wanted to talk to you, no more car accidents I promise." That's the same thing she said before though.

"Okay…so what type of wedding are you thinking of Mrs. Mariano?" There was no way of making this easier on a mother's heart. Then watching her daughter shake her head instead of smile. Then the tears appeared running down her face.

"I always pictured dad walking me down the aisle, not pushing me." She said though the tears. What do you say to that? What do you say when your child is in so much pain?

"Well, then Ror … you just got to fight. If you want to walk, then walk." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"I'm going to walk." Rory said as she looked at her mother. Lorelai raised their hands up. "I'm going to walk." Rory repeated in a stronger voice.

"You're a Gilmore." She whispered as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "At least for now." She added when she pulled away and looked at her daughter. "You're going to make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" She asked as thought about the first time when they were alone in a hospital room. It was the first time that she held her baby girl. When it was just the two of them. And as she held on to that now grown woman she knew it was always be the two of them. Even after her baby is married and out of the house. Jess wasn't trying to steal Rory away. He just wants to love and protect her. That might be the only common belief the two of them share. But, the most important any way you chose to look at it.


End file.
